L'amour impossible
by Pacifica-hime
Summary: Reprenons lorque Suman est décédé et changeons l'histoire, avec un Tyki Mikk qui en réalité aime Allen.


Allen et Tiky (le noha) se retrouvent dans la fôret après que l'exorciste ait sauvé Suman.

Allen était là, assis devant Suman, qui ne bougait pas.Lorsque ce premier s'approcha de ce dernier, seulement il ne bougeait toujour pas jusqu'à ce que l'exorciste qui a vendu son âme se transforme en plusieurs centaine de papillons violet : les teases !!

Walker se retourna après avoir vu les insectes se diriger vers cette direction, et il découvrit : Tiky MIKK.Il se mit immédiatement en garde tout en activant son innocence.

« Noha !! Qu'a tu fait a Suman »

« Il avait conclu un pacte avec moi, il ne voulait pas mourir alors je l'ai mit sous mon pouvoir et Dieu n'a pas supporter – quel radin. »

« Je vais te tuer !! » cria Allen.

Il s'élança vers Tiky mais le rata de peu. Le Noha se mit à rire, pourquoi se moquait' il de l'exorciste ?? Où peut-être que…..

« Ne sais tu pas que les Noha sont immortel ? De plus tu n'es pas assez rapide pour me tuer !! »

Allen resta subjugué par ce qu'il venait de dire, cependant lorsqu'il avait dit, il l'avait dit avec une pointe de sensualité ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de rougir. Pourquoi est-ce que soudainement, trouvait-il Tiky séduisant comme un diable (désolé c'est trop pourri comme phrase) ??Il ne pouvait pas tomber amoureux, pas d'un garçon encore moins d'un Noha !!

Ce dernier dû ressentir ce que le jeune ressentait car il avançait doucement vers lui tout en souriant, presque avec plénitude.

Lorsqu'il se retrouva devant l'exorciste, il le prit et le serra très fort dans ces bras.

Le jeune homme ne bougeait pas, stupéfait par ce qui ce passait, cependant il se laissait faire, un calin ne faisait jamais de mal à personne !!Mais il ne s'arréta pas ici, Tiky baissa la tête tout en relevant celle du garçon puis déposa délicatement ces lèvres rougies par tant d'envie et de désir sur les siennes.

Le caliné eu un hoquet de surprise mais ne déclina pas l'invitation que le noha faisait.

Il senti quelque chose lécher ces lèvres pour quémander l'ouverture et il obéit.S'engagea alors un combat sur qui prendrait le dessus sur l'autre !!

Il se détachèrent finalement éssouflé, puis ils respirèrent et

« Pourquoi tu n'a rien dit quand je t'ai enlacé ?Je suis un noha »Prononca le noha.Le jeune homme rougit, il ne savait pas quoi répondre, c'est vrai pourquoi c'était-il laissé faire, il n'en savait rien mais il était content d'avoir continué !!

« Heu…Et bien…Je….-il rougisseait de plus belle-Je suis amoureux de…toi !! »

Tiky sembla heureux d'entendre cette réponse car il daigna faire un sourire, le plus charmeur de tout les sourires qui peuvent éxister.Le jeune garçon se laissa attendrir par cette vision et il sourit à son tour.

Les deux hommes s'aimaient et ils le savaient.Ils se rapprochèrent de nouveau et se réembrassèrent, plus sérieusement, tendrement, sensuellement.

Tiky commenca à mettre la main sous le blouson d'Allen, qui, pour l'aider le retira ainsi que son pull.

Le noha reprit alors son action en cours, touchant des endroits sensible qui firent frissoner le garçon.

Peu de temps après, les hommes étaient tout deux nu, debout dans l'herbe se regardant de la tête aux pieds.Allen rougit car son sexe était déjà dressé alors qu'il avait juste été touché.

« Ce n'est pas la peine d'être géné, Allen, tu es très mignon, et sexy » A présent,il s'approchait du garçon, il se mit à genoux devant lui, et, saisit son sexe gonflé entre ses doigts pour commencer.Tiky prit alors doucement le membre dans sa bouche menca alors un balet de va et vient qui se ponctuaient chacun d'un gémissement.Le rythme ne cessa d'augmenter, et Allen-kun fini par en perdre haleine.Il ne tenait presque plus sur ses jambes que dans un dernier gémissement il jouit et se deversa dans la bouche de son partenaire pour s'écraser par terre.L'exorciste n'avait jamais connu de telles sensations de plaisir.Il se tourna vers son amant et le fixa pendant plusieurs secondes.

Il remarque soudainement que Tiky était plus qu'éxité et ne s'empecha pas non plus de voir que son membre à lui aussi était dressé.Il voulait lui aussi lui faire apprendreles mêmes sensation que celles qu'il venait de connaître.Il se releva alors et l'embrassa tendremment sur le coin des lèvres pour finir sur ces dernières.

Tiky l'attrapa soudainement et le retourna avec violence mais douceur.Allen se trouvait à présent à genoux sur le sol mouillé.Il sentit un doigt pénétrer dans son intimité, il gémit de douleur quand un plaisir le saisit instantanément au niveau de son penis.Il se concentra sur ce qui se passais devant pour oublier la douleur, quand un deuxième puis un troisième doigt rentrèrent en lui.Il poussa un cri digne de ce nom!!Il vait mal, et Tiky lui dit de se détendre , que sa passerai mieux.Il le fit avec l'aide du noha qui le masturbait.Il put enfin aller au plus profond de son intimité, et Mikk toucha un point sensible au fond de l'exorciste qui les fit gémir tout les deux.

Ils allaient tout les deux de plus en plus vite, rmuant leur hanches de plus en plus rapidement, leurs halètement ne cessaient pas, ils était tout les deux prêts à jouir, et dans un dernier mouvement de bassin, Tiky se deverssa dans Allen tout en hurlant de bonheur tout les deux ensemble !!

Ils restèrent ainsi allongé par terre, reprenant leurs respiration saccadée.

Plus d'une dixaine de minutes plus tard, ils s'étaient calmés.

Ils se murmurèrent tout deux « Je t'aime ».


End file.
